Hakuoki Restricted Chapters
by kiramisu
Summary: Collections of M-rated scenes from all my Hakuoki fanfics.


**FATED WOMAN – CHAPTER 8(M-rate)**

Toshizou laid Chizuru gently on the bed. He turned on their bed side lamp, making their room illuminated in soft glow. He looked at Chizuru; hair messed from their heavy make out, lips swollen from his kisses and her chest raised and fell from heavy breathing. He pushed her shoulder lightly making her leaned against the headboard. He thumb caressed her slightly parted lips before leaving a little kiss at the corner of her lips.

"You're so beautiful, Chizuru." He moved his eyes to hers, waiting for her reaction whilst grazing his forefinger in between her parted lips.

"Toshi – "

"Shhh…Don't talk. Let me touch you." He nuzzled the crook of her neck, inhaling her very sweet scent of crushed lilies. His hands touched along her arms and stopped at the small of her back.

Chizuru's heart thumped loudly that she swore she could feel blood running in her head. Her breath hitched when his long dainty fingers slowly pulled her bra's strap, leaving more skin exposed. His calloused yet gentle hands travelled along her the side stomach as if trying to memorise her curve down to the edge of her short. The butterflies in her lower belly went amok when his fingers stroked her between the legs through her cotton shorts. She moaned.

"Toshi…" She pleaded, eyes filled with desires she never known before.

He chuckled when she bucked her hips forward. "Impatient aren't you?"

Her fingers clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt – 10 seconds later she yanked it away, causing a few buttons to fell off its place. Toshizou left his ministrations to allow the fabric to slide away from his shoulder and let it fall on the floor. He moaned when her cool fingers touched his stomach, leaving feathery trail along his beautifully sculpted abs up to the nape of his neck. Chizuru brought his lips down to hers. She gasped inside his mouth as she felt him slipped fingers inside her knickers – a place no one dare to venture.

Toshizou's fingers slid down to her well-trimmed hair covering a hidden paradise, shockingly intimate, exploring with punishing expertise. He pinched her pearl, sending delicious shivers through her spine. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh; avoiding the place she wanted the most. He kissed her neck, biting on her chest and licks the valley between her breasts. Chizuru whimpered in disappointment when he left his fingers off her knickers

"Patient is a virtue Chizuru." He pushed down her shorts down to her ankle and Chizuru wiggled both her legs to take it off. He inhaled sharply – looking at Chizuru only in her pink bra and its matching knickers. He took a good look at her from top to bottom. She tried to cover herself when Toshizou didn't say anything.

"No. Don't cover your beauty Chizuru. Let me see you." He pushed her arms away – instead of letting go, he held both her wrists up her head. "You're killing me Chizuru." He pressed the bulge in her pants to the apex of her thigh. Chizuru gasped, feeling his hardness. She swore her knickers was drenched.

"Toshi." Her head swam in lust. Never before she felt like this. She used to date several boys before when she was in school and college but none of them made her body felt like on fire. Toshizou unclasp her bra and threw it away. His mouth suddenly felt dry when he saw her perky breast in view. He let go of her wrists to fondle the twins before taking one of it in his mouth.

"Ahh…Toshi." She arched her back, forcing more into his mouth. He used his tongue to lick the bud and teeth to nip it gently. His other hand never neglected her other breast. His fingers massaged it, feeling satisfied when it fits perfectly in his palm and pinching the bud until it stood proudly. He returned the same favour of his mouth to the other breast.

Toshizou used his free hand to slip his fingers into her knickers. This time, his fingers stroked her wet fold and slipped a finger inside. Chizuru rolled her head back. Wild cries burst from her throat loudly as she felt another finger slipped in. The back of her heels sunk into the mattress, her toes curled and her knuckles white from gripping the bed sheet too tightly.

"You're so tight." His fingers continue stroking, curling and wiggling inside her wet core – trying to bring her into another level of pleasure. He pushed two of his fingers in deeper making him groaned in between kissing and biting her stomach. Chizuru thrust her hip forward, taking more of his fingers.

"Toshi, kiss me." Toshizu returned his mouth to hers. He thrust his tongue at the same as he thrust his fingers in and out. He felt her warm cave tightened around his fingers.

"Come for me Chizu." He continued thrusting his fingers in and out until he felt spams ran all over her before she reached her orgasm for the first time. Her breath was erratic. She felt liquid oozing in between her legs, making her knickers totally wet. She drew a long breath to calm her head due to sudden delirium. She propped herself on the elbow, looking at her husband. She crawled slowly, facing the well-defined bulge constrained against the seams of his trousers. She took off his belt, deliberately touching the tip of her fingers on to the bulge.

Toshizou hissed every time her fingers making contact with it. He let her do whatever she was doing. He saw her hesitating when sliding his trousers down, he stood up to take it off leaving him only in his black silk boxer. He slowly pulled down his boxer – building anticipation thick in the air.

Chizuru gulped when she saw him – stood proudly in front of her in his birthday suit. His massive member erect like an invincible soldier making her doubt it'll ever fit inside her.

"Tell me what you want Chizuru?" His husky voice brought her back to reality.

"I… I wa – want you." She said timidly.

Toshizou calmly walked to their bed. His smirk grew when her eyes widened when she saw predatory look in his eyes. Chizuru braved herself by cupping his length, slowly stroked the warm hard member. She watched in amazement as his shaft kept growing bigger and longer – as if his current size wasn't large enough to give her a second thought.

Toshizou groaned in appreciation. He directed her fingers to keep touching him. When he almost at his release, he caught her fingers. "Stop, my wife. I might not last long." He lightly pushed her down onto the mattress and he peeled her knickers away and threw it among the cluttered clothes on the floor. His eyes widened upon seeing her naked beauty. Her milky skin screamed purity and softness and her womanhood triggered his blood even faster down south. His palm caressed her legs starting from her ankles, slowly opening and bending her knees slightly towards her chest. He placed one of the pillows on their bed under her bottom to make her more comfortable later.

Chizuru blushed at being bare in front of a man – not just another man but her husband. She was scared yet excited to experience her first time. Before this she always listened to her friends babbling their behind-closed-door experiences and now she'll be having hers. She gasped when she felt his member teasing her wet folds.

"Toshi – stop teasing."

Toshizou smiled – full of unadulterated desire making her felt a warm feelings deep down her heart. _I love him._ She was shocked at her new discovered feelings. He slowly made his way into her womanhood, taking his time to be gentle until he felt a barrier inside.

"You're a virgin!" He said accusingly.

Chizuru chuckled. "I never said I wasn't my dear husband."

Toshizou quickly kissed her lips to catch her scream whilst slammed passing her innocence. His mouth vibrated with her screams of pain. He stayed still to let her get used with his size. After a minute, Chizuru started wiggling her hips to create friction between them. Toshizou growled. "Stop it Chizuru. Let me pleasure you." He put both her legs over his shoulder and pressing her thighs against her chest closer, allowing him deeper excess. She crossed her ankles at the back of his neck for better support.

Chizuru moaned loudly. She ignored the pain from her innocence being torn; instead she focused on the foreign sinful sensation. Toshizou brought his member out, leaving only a tip inside and slowly brought it back inside. He created a rhythm for them but found it difficult from Chizuru kept wiggling her hips.

"Stop wiggling Chizuru." He gripped her hips tightly, to immobilise her.

He kept stroking in and out slowly before Chizuru following his pattern in pleasuring each other. He then increased his pace little by little until she heard her scream and arched her back. The heels of her feet digging onto his back; he welcomed the slight pain.

"Faster." Chizuru demanded.

"Harder, Toshi – " Her voice breathless.

"I'm trying." Toshizou gritted his teeth; beads of sweats forming on their foreheads as they try to increase the pressure between his member and her constricted walls. Chizuru helped him by lifting her hips and slammed onto him - his balls touching her bottom.

"I'm almost there." Chizuru panting in between catching her breath. Toshziou brought his mouth back to her breasts. The headboard slammed against the well every time he surged.

"Come with me Chizuru."

"Almost." She kept swaying her hips against his until she felt bright white light behind her closed eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" Toshizou made a guttural sound when her walls once again clamped against his shaft tightly.

Chizuru slowly opened her eyes and look into his glittering violet orbs.

"One, two, three – now!" Both of them screamed their release without breaking their eye contact – something that Chizuru found very intimate and special. She smiled when she felt his warm seeds inside her. Toshizou put her legs down and crashed his body onto hers. Neither of them speaks as they were still recovering from their mind-blowing orgasms. He propped up with his elbow to look at her; hair dishevelled, face red and lips swollen from their love making. Their body sticky against each other from sweat but neither seemed to mind.

"That was amazing." He looked at her lovingly.

"Yes" Chizuru pecked his lips once. "It" pecked. "Was" pecked. "Amazing." She pecked for the forth time. He rolled beside her, took her into his arms with his slowly placid length still buried deep inside her. Toshizou kissed her temple before pulling out of her. She whimpered from the loss of his length. He chuckled when he heard her.

"You're very beautiful Chizuru." He muttered against her damp hair.

Chizuru smiled; feeling complete and officially his. She yawned against his warm chest, her eyelids grew heavy. _I didn't know such mind-blowing sex could drain my energy._

"Go to sleep Chizuru. Good night." He kissed her neck lightly.

"Good night Toshizou-san. I love you." She mumbled.

Toshizou was stunned after he heard those three sacred words. _What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N =** for those who are wondering why suddenly I uploaded this story straight away to Chapter 8, it's because this chapter is a part of my original story; **Fated Woman**. FW is under genre T but I wanted to add a few M scenes into the plot. To be fair, I made a special section for any M-rated scenes from my Hakuoki fanfics. Till next time.

 **Don't forget to rate & review!**


End file.
